


Le Ladybug

by LateBloomers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A pinch of Lila salt, Cat Noir in denial, Cat Noir wants to rveal himself, Confession gone wrong, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette got Rejected, Marinette is the Guardian, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateBloomers/pseuds/LateBloomers
Summary: Marinette was determined. She will confess to Cat Noir. But what happened when Cat Noir didn’t believe her?Or what’s will happen if Cat Noir took Ladybug's words seriously when the Ladybug sentimonster attacked.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 203





	1. Marinette's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Just some warning. Since English is totally not my first language;  
> -the grammar might be all over the place  
> -There might be mixed ups on UK ans US's spelling  
> -My vocabs were limited

The decision had been made.

She could do it!

She’s Ladybug!

“Marinette…”

She’s the embodiment of good luck!

“Marinette…”

She could do it!

“Earth to Marinette…”

Tonight is the night!

“Snap out of it MARINETTE!”

Marinette's imagination bubble snapped, bringing her to her current situation.

In the library, with everyone looking at her. Or basically Lila looking at her irritated.

“Ops, sorry Lila. Are you done doing your part with the assignment?” She said innocently, guiltless of her daydreaming.

Lila huffed, “I had twisted my wrist remember? I couldn’t do my assignment.”

Unperturbed, Marinette replied, “In that case, have you compiled any information for the assignment?”

“No! My wrist twisted! It’s hard to do anything,” Lila smirked victoriously.

Marinette sighed, “One wrist is enough to collect information though. If you don’t want to contribute anything in this assignment, suit yourself. I will finish this paper as individual assignment. If Miss Bustier wanted to say something about that, let her say it to my face.”

The noirette immediately prepared to leave the library, leaving the gobsmacked Lila.

She feel light-hearted for once. It only fortnight ago that she decided to stop taking everything ‘Lila’ as a grain of salt. Given that would not jeopardize other people's emotions. She would not let Lila played with her emotions and reputations. She will not fight anything and just treat Lila as some wind passed by. If Lila lied about her, she would tell the truth. And if she got expelled, grounded or even lost her integrity, so be it. Screw the people who trust Lila.

If someone ask why, she simply said; Bearing the title of the guardian of the miraculous, she couldn’t let all those things to deter her.

The most important thing is to confess to Cat Noir. That’s important.

And if anyone ask why the change of heart? She would say, getting rejected by the one and only Adrien Agreste two month ago did that. Or that one particular sentence that he said;

> _“If it’s up to me, I would accept you and choose you Marinette.”_

Nope, not that one.

> _“There’s another girl that I love that I can’t help loving her even though she didn’t give me any time of the day.”_

Also, not that one. And on the side notes, boo that other girl. Who’s on her right mind rejected the one and only Adrien Agreste right?

> _“I want to be her shield if she’s in danger, I will be by her side when the world turned against her, I want to be the strongest support should she fall and I will do anything for her happiness although I’m still suck doing any of those, but the motivation is there.”_

It’s lengthy but YES. That’s the one.

> _“I wish you could find someone that could love you like that Marinette, and not someone like me who probably use you as the second choice.”_

Ok, and that too.

The last sentence was actually the trigger for her to realize that she was, indeed, had someone like that in her life.

Thus, she comforted herself with the idea of loving Cat Noir.

And surprisingly, she actually did with great ease.

So, we’re back to her plan to confess to Cat Noir.

The plan is; she said she loves him. And then he admitted he loves her back. And they will go to Tibet to meet the order of the guardians. And then, they kick Hawkmoth’s arse. And revealed their identities. And getting married. And have three kids and a hamster…. Or should they have more kids and cat instead? Cat Noir always seemed lonely after all.

* * *

It was nerve-breaking waiting at the Eiffel Tower for her partner. She had been pacing back and forth while clenching and unclenching her palms for a while.

“Ladybug?”

“EEEPPPP!!!” Damn that cat. She knew that stealth was his strength, but could he have the decency to make his presence known?

“Are you okay? You didn’t even realize that I’d arrived. I’ve been making so much noise,” Cat Noir said, somehow carefully walked towards her.

Did he now? Whatever it is. The time has come.

“Hi Cat - ,” she cleared her throat when she realized that her voice is too pitchy, “- Cat. Long time no see…”

Cat Noir looked incredulous.

“We just together fighting the akuma yesterday? But if you consider 20 hours and 18 minutes as long, it’s okay. Hi Ladybug,” he jested smirking and she returned the smirk nervously.

“But on serious note, what’s wrong? You look so jumpy.”

She flinched, oh gosh, she did look jumpy.

“Hey, are you okay Ladybug? You're starting to worry me,” he held her shoulders and tried to level his eyes to hers, considering she looked down a lot.

Oh boy, what if he didn’t love her anymore? He had stopped calling her My Lady, or Bugaboo for a while now. It’s just Ladybug here and Ladybug there. She kind of hated the name Ladybug that come from his mouth already.

Looking back at Cat Noir with determination, she steps toward him and rest her palm on his chest. Wow, would you feel that toned chest. Ops, she’s getting distracted.

She could feel his body went rigid.

Snapping her eyes towards his, she was close to yelling, but managed with small breathy tone, “I love you!”

In a split second, there’s light in his eyes but as sudden as it came, the light vanished. His eyes suddenly darken that made her blood run cold. His hand on her shoulders made a good leverage of distancing himself from her. But the good thing, he still didn’t let off his palms from her shoulders.

“Wait…wait…did I hear this right? Wasn’t there someone else?” He looked pensive. His hands fall to his sides.

She tried again, which unfortunately become a series of rambles,

“It…it’s over with him. I…I just can’t…I wanted to tell you how I feel about you…,” wait, why he’s stepping back.

“Wait…Cat…I’m sorry…It’s just after all this time….I…I.. just realized…that…that..you always here for me..even…even when I kept… ,” she stepped closer, too desperate for his body warmth, his acceptance, “when I kept…rejecting you…and my feelings…had gotten stronger….every day…. I..just hope..your feeling are still the same.”

She panicked. Like totally panicked. Why was that with every word that she said, Cat Noir become more and more withdrawn. Now, his eyes glint dangerously several feet away from her, eyes narrowed and why on earth he fished his baton out.

Suddenly he laughed. A full-blown laugh but without any mirth in it. Now Ladybug was confused. Is it funny? Was her confession being too disastrous that her perfect image in his eyes shattered and he found himself stupid for loving her? Wow, that stings a lot and if she’s still in the phase of rejecting Cat Noir, she would dance happily with this development. What a conundrum.

Cat Noir finished his laugh with a breathy sigh…(That was hot…wait..wait..it’s not the time)

“That’s a good one Mayura.”

Wait what?! That’s definitely not what she expected him to say.

“You couldn’t fool me…,” he laugh ironically, “Although you almost had me there when your Ladybug is being endearingly adorable while confessing.”

Your Ladybug? Wait, did he think what she thought he think? That she was a sentimonster?!

“No…no…listen here Cat Noir! There’s no Mayura….wait did you just called me adorable?” That slacking his battle stand a bit, “Listen here. I’m the real Ladybug. I’m really just…eekkk!”

Ladybug immediately jumped when Cat Noir’s baton smashing the spot that she had been standing a second before. He looked dangerous and definitely willing to fight to death.

“So, Mayura is in her evil cage…heh,” Cat Noir smirked dangerously. “I need to find your affected item. Be a good girl and give me the item!”

She panicked. Like totally panicked. Why was that with every word that she said, Cat Noir become more and more withdrawn. Now, his eyes glint dangerously several feet away from her, eyes narrowed and why on earth he fished his baton out.

Suddenly he laughed. A full-blown laugh but without any mirth in it. Now Ladybug was confused. Is it funny? Was her confession being too disastrous that her perfect image in his eyes shattered and he found himself stupid for loving her? Wow, that stings a lot and if she’s still in the phase of rejecting Cat Noir, she would dance happily with this development. What a conundrum.

Cat Noir finished his laugh with a breathy sigh…(That was hot…wait..wait..it’s not the time)

“That’s a good one Mayura.”

Wait what?! That’s definitely not what she expected him to say.

“You couldn’t fool me…,” he laugh ironically, “Although you almost had me there when your Ladybug is being endearingly adorable while confessing.”

Your Ladybug? Wait, did he think what she thought he think? That she was a sentimonster?!

“No…no…listen here Cat Noir! There’s no Mayura….wait did you just called me adorable?” That slacking his battle stand a bit, “Listen here. I’m the real Ladybug. I’m really just…eekkk!”

Ladybug immediately jumped when Cat Noir’s baton smashing the spot that she had been standing a second before. He looked dangerous and definitely willing to fight to death.

“So, Mayura is in her evil cage…heh,” Cat Noir smirked dangerously. “I need to find your affected item. Be a good girl and give me the item!”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” He seethed.

“Only Ladybug could call me that!” His voice broke a little.

For a while he seemed to break down, but she immediately taken aback when Cat Noir’s baton met her abdomen, resulting her colliding with the beam that sat behind her.

It’s frustrating and saddening when the people you love didn’t believe your confession. And Ladybug showed her frustration by screaming and punching the floor (beam?) in frustration. That at least stopped Cat Noir in his track, frown marring his face.

Ladybug looked at him in anger and finally managed to describe his expressions. He was in attacking stance, but his face looked hurt. As if he tried to believe her but didn’t want to do it. Finally, he spoke,

“Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice shame on me but fool me thrice?” He laughed in demeaning manner, “You can’t use the exact same words like the last time you fooled me though…”

Ladybug’s eyes widen in horror. Did he just said what she think he said? And the implications behind those words. Oh no!

No no no….that would be too cruel. And when she came later that day -the day the sentimonster and Mayura attacked -, she had said something about loving another boy and admonished him for his supposed foolishness…what did Cat Noir feel that day? There’s no wonder he closed himself from the confession (and there’s also the detail that he might not feeling the same way anymore but let’s ignore that).

This was going nowhere, Ladybug decided. She needed to prove that she’s the real deal.

“FINE!” She got back on her feet.

“Call me from your catphone! Both akuma and sentimonster could not copy that right?!”

Cat Noir straighten. He look doubtful.

For a while, he looked like he wanted to follow her instruction, but at the last minute, he held his baton tight and slid it to its handle.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Ladybug jaw dropped.

“There’s no assurance that calling Ladybug will prove you right. And it’s late at night, she should be sleeping, and I hate to wake her. She had a lot on her plate already.” Cat Noir nonchalantly said. He still had the guarded aura around him.

Damn the cat and his kindness.

And he charged again, ignoring Ladybug’s soft looks.

He barely hit her when she jumped away. But somehow the dam kind of broke when he spouted words with venom.

“I had enough of you guys used my feeling towards my lady against me - ” air hit, “ - and I had enough of that being my biggest weakness!” hit, crash.

She got to admit that Cat Noir like to leave remarks and punning (gosh the puns) while fighting, and that was one of his charms. But she hated this….he spoke with such forlorn that shattered her heart.

“ - and I highly suspect even Ladybug will use this tactic if there’s a chance I got akumatized.”

Ok, that hit right to her gut while immense guilt flashed over her. She definitely did that.

She tried to tie him with her string so that he stopped moving already but somehow, her luck deserted her at the moment because he grabbed her yoyo and made her hit the beam between them, face first and fall two beams below.

Not only that, it got worst. Cat Noir used her yoyo to tie her and hang her on one of the beams. Practically speaking, it happened so fast, that she couldn’t even manage a squeak. But looking the at the soil hundreds meter below her, she might finally squeak a little.

* * *

“Have you calm down now?” Ladybug asked, still hanging by her own weapon. Her pride hurts. Meanwhile, Cat Noir sat on the nearby beam and refused to look at her.

“Are you going to tell me the truth now?” He responded.

“Touché.”

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir again. He looked desolate and she was totally sure he’s doing that on purpose. The things she wanted to do just to be by his side and hug him.

“I love you Cat Noir,” she finally said. He immediately flinched. “That’s the absolute truth.”

“No. There’s someone else,” he whispered but she still could hear him.

“No. It’s only you now.” She hopefully supplied.

“Stop it! We all know that Ladybug would never love me romantically” He’s still whispering, not because he wanted to but because if he talked louder, he would cry. At the very least, that was what Ladybug saw when he finally turned towards her.

What had she done to this man? She had rejected him several times (ok a lot of times) through no fault of her own (she’s in love with another man! Sue her! But she still hold some of the blame with their current predicament), and both Hawkass and Damnyura had used his feelings against him. No wonder he was adamant that his feeling would not be reciprocated.

And she used the same words as the Sentimonster Ladybug?! Just her luck.

She felt like crying when she saw his expression. He still looked hopeful, but at the same time hurt and finally withdrawn. He looked away again

“The other boy rejected me,” she confessed, her tone sad ensuing the jerk of his shoulders.

“But he said something that made me think of you. And from then on, I kept thinking of you and I finally admitted that I had fallen for you.”

Wow, she could say all these things fluently. Those fights surely managed to quell her nervousness down to negative. That was an optimistic way to see it.

She saw him shaking his head vigorously, denying his acceptance to the truth in front of him. Or in this case on his back (that was dangerous if she was a sentimonster though).

Speaking of truth. There's one other way to prove herself. But she might want to adjust her future plan –

“Cat Noir, I will release my transformation and you could talk to Tikki so that she could prove that I’m real,”

\- the identity reveal needed to be done sooner before defeating Hawkmoth.

“But you need to catch me because if I detransformed, my yoyo will vanish and I will probably fall to my death,” she coaxed him. And based on his twitching ears, he’s listening.

“Spots Off.”


	2. Adrien Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are on the second part.  
> I wanted to post this as the birthday present for myself. And yay...I have 10 minutes to spare before my birthday ends.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEEEE!!! (Self-advertise..heh)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. I appreciate them all and a little too touched.
> 
> I'm still not good in English. Beware of the first chapter's warnings.
> 
> P/S: I tried to edit the first chapter. Not that much change, I just made it more pleasant to read (I hope)

“MY LADY! NOOO!!!”

It was super scary alright. Falling from that kind of height without her suit. Marinette actually didn’t know what compelled her to do that but when her eyes meet his inhuman green one, clawed hands reaching for her, she realized that this guy in the cat suit would surely be the death of her.

Like any moments now.

At least she managed to hear him calling her with endearment before she died. Oh, and she needed to pass on the Miracle Box to someone before she died. Or maybe, she could just transform back before hitting the ground? On the other hand, she was sure that Cat Noir could catch her. His luck in regard to other people was superb. Look at the amount of people he saved so far and not even one failed attempt since he started as Cat Noir.

Her dying wish halted when she felt herself gathered in Cat Noir’s strong arm and their fall jerked to stop.

Thank God she’s right.

She could hear the incessant chattering and some loud yelling way below her (they had been on top of the Eiffel Tower after all), but that didn’t register in her mind except that she’s alive and Cat Noir had saved her. The man himself was shaking terribly and whispering angrily,

“Stupid! Stupid! Why did you detransform. You have a lot of ways to prove yourself and this is the worst choice! What if I didn’t catch you! What if you..di..died?!”

Warmth seeping onto her heart and she hugged him for reassurance, and he hugged her tighter with as tight as one arm could. Because the other arm was still holding his baton that he stretched across the beams to halt their fall.

“I’m sorry Chaton. That’s not very wise of me. But I always believe that you can do it. You’re Cat Noir after all,” she said while patting his back.

“Please don’t. I’ve always messed things up. All of this wouldn’t happened if I trust you in the first place. I attacked you,” his voice was hoarse with anxiety and emotions.

They stay silence for a while. It’s more to Cat Noir’s benefit than hers though.

“It’s okay Cat Noir. She’s safe now. You caught her. You did well,” Tikki, who decided that she needed to appear, ensured him.

She felt him straighten, “Hold tight Ladybug.”

Marinette heart dropped with the lack of nickname. Nevertheless, she tighten her hold and circled her legs over his waist.

Cat Noir pulled them upwards, shrank his baton and immediately jumped across the city and stopped at an abandoned rooftop.

When Marinette calmed her exhilaration of jumping across the city without her suit, she realized that Cat Noir’s palm was on the back of her head, forcing her to rest her chin on his shoulder. Another hand maintained tightly on her waist.

“Um…Cat Noir?” She asked, pulling back and trying to look at him.

“No,” he answered pushing her toward him again. Hand adamantly fixed her chin on his shoulder. Puzzled by his action, Marinette returned her gaze over his shoulder and met with Tikki’s disapproval glance.

“I’m not happy Ladybug,” she said calmly but from the anger seethes from her usually amiable voice and the way she crossed her hands across her chest, Marinette knew Tikki was livid.

“I’m sorry Tikki. But I had made a decision. And for me, this is important. Cat Noir is important,” she tried to explain.

“No. Not that. I might be displeased that you choose to reveal yourself but I’m mostly angry that you put your life on the line for such a stupid reason.”

Cat Noir nodded vehemently in agreement.

It’s touching that both her partner and kwami care for her. But Tikki make wrong choice of words there.

“My kitty is not a stupid reason,” she said stubbornly. She felt him tense.

For a while, both holder and kwami had a staring contest until Tikki sighed in defeat, “Fine. Just don’t do that anymore. I mean it!”

Having settled with her kwami, she smiled and tried again to separate herself from Cat Noir but he didn’t budge. Urghh…didn’t he know that being close to him like this did things to her.

Maybe her inner feelings were visible that Tikki took pity on her.

“Hey Cat Noir, you can let her go. It’s ok. We trust you with this secret,” Tikki said soothingly.

Marinette could feel Cat Noir shaking his head. His hold on her tighten, “No…no…I cannot know who she is. I can’t.”

“Ehem…hello, just so you know. ‘She’ is also here and can listen to anything that you said,” she said irritated. He whined in response.

“Chaton -,” she said but immediately cut by him, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry. This is my fault. I should trust you. I’d driven you to the corner…I…I attacked you….I’m sorry…” he said in dismay and she realised that he’s trembling prompting her to run a soothing hand across his back.

“It’s okay Chaton…we had established that already. We know where you’re coming from. So, it’s okay to know.”

To her utter frustration, he still didn’t let him go. Oh, come on, did he wanted her to become a pile of goo first before he let her go? She really didn’t know how red her face was right now but judging from Tikki’s amused expression, she didn’t do too well.

“I’m afraid okay -,” he finally uttered, “I’m afraid that you’re not the one that I thought you’d be behind that mask -,” wait, he had someone in mind?! Just her luck – “I’m afraid that my heart is so fickle that when I found out you’re not the one I’m thinking of, I will not love you like I said I will….I’m afraid My Lady.”

If Marinette was to be honest with herself, she kind of lost it when he called her ‘My Lady’ and with that alone, she was ready to forgive him with the ‘fickle heart’ issue. But then, aren’t them all.

“Hey mon minou - ” she started, tone lighten, “ – Humans’ heart were not perfect you know. Love itself was the thing that God blessed us with and it’s not for us to decide. But what we can do is make choices. And right now, I choose to let go of my crush and choose to deepen my feelings for you.”

“But if….” He started to argue but she’s not done talking.

“ – and if, I’m not the person that you thought I am; I will do my best to pursue you just like you did to me. You know Chaton, you are the first person that made me want to fight for my feelings.”

“But I’m afraid that you would not love me..”

“Hey, don’t tell me you forgot what started all this mess?” She teased.

That, it seemed, persuaded him to relent. Hesitatingly, he released her. She tried standing and felt relieved that she still could stand on her own only to realise that Cat Noir was closing his eyes.

She cupped his cheek and said endearingly, “Hey my knight in shining leather, you can look at me now. And you better hurry because it’s freezing up here.”

Finally, he chuckled - what an amazing sound that was - and opened his eyes. His eyes immediately soften upon seeing her and he cupped her cheek just like she still cupped his.

“It’s really you,” that words come with a relief breath and eyes full of affection.

Wait, why did he look at her like that? Is Marinette the one he thought under the mask? Really? Is she that amazing? That can’t be, right?

Ignoring her inner screaming, she giggled and basked under his gaze, “Hi. I’m Marinette.”

“Hi Marinette. I had suspected that you’re My Lady. A week ago, to be honest.”

His words brought warmth all over her body.

He had thought Marinette was under Ladybug’s mask. He thought the very Marinette Dupain-Cheng under the mask, and he was RIGHT! And if she didn’t misinterpret what he said before, it was safe to say that he’s still in love with her…or rather, had fallen for Marinette too. 

His gaze was indeed did things to her and she closed in and closed her eyes…

“Wait.”

Talk about mood killer.

Marinette glared at the sheepish Cat Noir.

“I believe, I owe you my identity,” he whispered huskily.

Dang this cat. Stop seducing her while saying something important.

“Can that wait?” She asked, adamant to close their distance.

“Maybe it can,” he said in a whisper.

* * *

Marinette was pissed off.

First, Cat Noir was obstinate to reveal himself while she had assured him countless time that it wasn’t necessary. It’s better to have some file safe somewhere after all. She really should not kiss him (like, a lot) before discussing that because in her light-headedness, her argument’s fighting power was terribly low.

_“You can’t reveal yourself Chaton. It’s already dangerous enough that you knew my secret. It would be dangerous if I knew yours.”_

_“My Lady, the one who’s in danger of falling for Hawkmoth was me. Isn’t it more dangerous for me to know your secret? You told me yourself before that in a different timeline, I was akumatized? Talking about that, isn’t it dangerous for us to be in love with each other even?” He tilted his head questionably. There’s no accusation in his posture, only confusion._

_It took a lot for her not to jump him upon that spectacle. He’s too cute for his own good._

_She felt bashful all of the sudden, “I kind of…couldn’t help my feelings? And I’m afraid that you will become someone’s else before I could do anything?”_

_She fiddled with her fingers while explaining, unaware of Cat Noir’s lidded eyes._

_“And talk about akumatization, I’m more prone to be akumatized than you, I think. As of date, there are three attempts already and thanks to my luck and Tikki, we avoided the inevitable,” she said hesitantly. It’s humiliating to confess her weakness of heart, but he should know.”_

_Within second, Cat Noir closed their distance and cupped her cheeks with his palms. There’s anger in his eyes, “When did that happened?! Who pushed you to the corner? Wait, I got the idea who were they” he growled._

_She took comfort in his anger and sighed contentedly. Hands placing atop his hands. Voice full of weak conviction while saying, “That’s why you should not reveal yourself.”_

_Somehow, they were kissing again, “I kind of got the idea what happened on that other timeline. It’s okay Buggaboo. It’s always us against the world.”_

_She definitely lost all her argument power, “Yeah, we against the world.”_

_He deposited her home with a concluding remark, “It’s my turn to confess in my civilian form. So that we would be even.”_

Yup, she was angry that she let him go like that. Now she was anxious of every man that came to talk to her today.

The very fact that people kept on saying Cat Noir saving a suicide victim across the internet was not included in her musing. She would think about that later. After she calmed herself down.

So, she currently sat alone in her classroom while everyone gone for lunch. She needed some peace of mind.

“Marinette!”

So much for peace of mind.

“Ughhh What?” She snapped towards the atrocious Lila. The Italian girl somehow looked offended.

She softened but refuse to apologize and looked at her nemesis in question.

The brunette fidgeted before pulled out a thumb drive, “I had collected necessary information for the assignment. I also did the analysis. You only need to compose the report…..What?!”

Marinette looked at Lila in disbelieve - jaw dropped, eye widen, kind of disbelieve – and accepted the thumb drive while still looking at her fuming classmate.

“Are you okay Lila? Are you sick? Did someone threaten you?” She asked in a tone full of wonder.

“Yes. No. And as a matter of fact, you did threaten me,” Lila said haughtily while eyeing Marinette who plugged in the thumb drive to her tablet and opened the files, fully aware that the half-blood girl suspected that she put some kind of deadly virus in there.

“Oh my, this is excellent Lila -,” Marinette beamed while looking at her, then, back to the tablet, “ – These information were superb. Even I don’t think I could find these kinds of information if it’s up to me. But you’re Lila after all, you had all the underhanded tactics up in your sleeves. And this analysis was so detailed. Who did you trick to do this? But if you did this yourself, you’re amazing Lila.”

Marinette finished her sentences and praises (and some of them were insults) with glee. And looking at Lila’s bashful face was the top of the icing.

She stuttered at first, but Lila managed to say, too exhausted to fake friendliness, “You get what you need right? So, move and do the report.”

“I promised I will try my best to make an excellent report and compile all onto the assignment. Thanks Lila. Here you thumb drive. I had copied the necessary files”

If Lila was touched by the genuine affection, she didn’t comment on it. It feel weird to get praised without pulling out extravagant story after all. She took the thumb drive and left the class with a huff.

Marinette just started to study the information given when she heard an amused chuckle. She snapped her head towards the class entrance and saw Adrien looking pleased.

“Adrien?”

He's still chuckling, “You’re amazing Marinette.”

The praise that came out of nowhere did throw her out of balance, “I kind of not, as far I’m concerned?” she shook her head humorously, “What about you? You didn’t go home for lunch?” She gave a friendly smile.

He smiled back, but there’s something else in his eyes that Marinette couldn’t put a name to. His hand was rubbing his neck in a shy manner.

“I skipped lunch actually. I have an important matter to attend to,” he hesitated for a while, then with determined face, asked her, “Marinette, can I ask you something?”

Marinette wondered what was so important that he skipped lunch for but who is Marinette if not helping her friends, “What can I do to help?”

Adrien sat beside her, a little too close for a friendly chat but Marinette found herself didn’t mind one bit.

“I wanted to confess to this amazing girl,” he started.

Gee…this boy was an airhead as he can be. Who’s on his right mind asked someone who he rejected for love advice? Even though the said rejected person had an amazing make out session the night prior but…well, you got the picture.

“Go on,” she encouraged.

“And if she accepted my feelings. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend….in secret…”

Oookayyy?

“Why did you want to do that?” Marinette felt that she needed to ask that question.

Adrien took his time to answer. He took her hands in his and squeezed them hesitantly. It’s weird but again, Marinette didn’t mind.

“Because…because, my father would do something to break us up. Most definitely threaten her with my well-being…and she - being wonderful person as she is – will break-up with me and Hawkmoth will target her and I will reveal my secret to save her and Hawkmoth will found out and will dig all my dark thoughts that eventually lead me to get akumatized,” he finished in a rush that Marinette had the hard time to follow his thought.

Because, wow…that was heavy. And somewhat familiar….

Silence ensued after Adrien’s outburst. Yup, that’s the word.

In honesty, Marinette didn’t know what to say because she didn’t know who’s this amazing girl that Adrien seemed smitten for.

“Hey Adrien,” she started. Adrien, who had looked down on their hands peeked at her. Dang that kitten eyes.

“Ehem…I don’t know what to say. But, do you love her?”

“With all my heart,” his unyielding gaze on her did things to her heart. Think about Cat Noir. QUICK.

“If that’s so, just tell her that. If she loves you as much, I don’t think that would be the problem,” she tried to smile encouragingly. Emphasize on tried.

At that, Adrien sighed. He looked worried but resolute. Then he looked at her and Marinette panicked.

Nononono…please please please not that…

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you.”

Oh snapped.

Marinette jerked back and upon his wounded eyes, felt like crying.

As a matter of fact, tears already threatened to fall, and her wet eyes saw Adrien panicked.

“Please don’t. Adrien…no. I…I already have someone that I love so much, and he love me so much more. Please don’t let me hurt you. I can’t accept you…I’m…I’m sorry.”

She tried to get away but realized that her hands were in Adrien’s and he hold them tight.

She saw he looked terribly guilty before he crashed her to his chest.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I never wanted to make you cry,” he apologize sombrely.

Curiously, she calmed down in his embrace. She ever felt like this only in the embrace of her parents, and Cat Noir.

Wait….

“I’m sorry My Lady.”

“C…Cat?”

“Yes Buggaboo?”

She jerked away and looked at Adrien’s face that almost the same as Cat Noir that it was uncanny.

Oh no…. don’t tell me…..

Adrien wanted to say something but Marinette hold her palm outward to stop him, “Please, let me process this..”

Adrien relented and sat waiting…almost like a cat.

OH MY GOD! It was him! And Cat Noir did tell her that he will confess as his civilian self to get even.

And boy, did he get even.

The event of the past year and a half came flooding her mind and suddenly, she’s laughing. Adrien looked bemused but then, he smiled, knowing full well the cause of her laughter.

“Oh Chaton, we were so stupid,” she giggled, hand came down to grab his.

He smirked…oh that charming smirk, “I know right?”

“We had been in love with each other all this time…and…and…I even booed your crush when you said she didn’t give you any time of the day. I booed myself,” she almost out of air laughing.

He snickered ironically. “And you rejected me, for me,” he supplied and both of them fall onto soundless laughter.

Fortunately for them, they get their bearing together before anyone noticed that they were laughing like a madman in the class. And lucky them that no one there to witness the lunacy.

When both of them had calmed down, “I love you too Adrien Agreste. And I’ll be your secret girlfriend,” she finally said smiling bashfully.

Adrien grinned widely, “It’s my honour to be your secret boyfriend, My Lady,” he winked which made the pink hues on her cheeks darken.

“Hush you…”

Adrien looked at her with all the love that he had, “Gosh you’re adorable. I really wanted to kiss you right about now.”

She said this and she would say it again; this guy will be the death of her.

“Down kitty. Don’t tempt me any further. You don’t want your plan to fall onto pieces, right?”

Hate to agree with her, he whined. Marinette could almost see the flatten cat ears.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch break.

With a disheartened sigh, Adrien get up to move to his seat in front of her.

Before he could manage to sit down on his seat, Marinette pulled his collar and whispered near his ear, “But if you behave, I’ll let you kiss me senseless tonight.”

When the rest of the class came in, they bear witness of a red face Adrien, reading an upside down history book (which was not the next subject on their timetable) and a grinning, pink cheeks Marinette who was reading her assignment’s data on her tablet.

No one knew that deep inside Adrien's bag, the two kwami were having celebratory fest and only this time, Plagg didn’t mind feasting on the macarons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on my previous story, I'm soo not good at writing endings. But still hope you guys enjoyed this.  
> Comments are appreciated. At least, a birthday wish (again, self-advertise)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to straight some things out,  
> -Since Nino could use Cat Noir's baton, I'm under the impression that people could also wield Ladybug's yoyo freely. And since Cat Noir used to be MisterBug, he had mastered the art of the yoyo.  
> \- I kind of unsatisfied that Ladybug used Cat Blanc's affection for her to defeat him. Although to her defense, that was her last options.  
> \- I had this idea since Ladybug episode. Because what Senti Ladybug said was aligned with various fanfic out there haha.  
> -This supposed to be oneshot but I'd burnt out...sorry about that  
> -This supposed to be angsty, but it become..less angsty (maybe because I just watched Frozen Fever, so the feeling wasn't there)  
> \- I have no idea why Lila even made a cameo here
> 
> On different notes: I would like to apologize because this turned out trashy than the one in my head. Although to be fair, the idea in my head is like this:   
> Ladybug confessed>>Cat Noir didn't believe her>> Cat Noir attacked Ladybug thinking she's a sentimonster/villain>> Cat Noir broke down telling Ladybug that he's done hoping for the better


End file.
